Hold Us Over
by allchildrenbutonegrowup
Summary: Fiona and Adam, based off of promos. Loveit, review it, follow me on Tumblr please. It may be really bad but... hey


**Fadam oneshot.**

**I had to..**

**

* * *

**

Adam was sitting against the locker with Eli.

"So, she told you...nothing serious or physical?" Eli asked, as he flipped through the comic.

Adm sighed. "It doesn't matter. It was stupid anyway. I mean, it was Fiona freaking Coyne. As unattainable as Megan Fox in Transformers. Or a genuine comic these days."

Eli looked over to him. "Dude-" he felt that Adam was sadder than let on.

"Eli, it's not like I could give her anything physical." Adam said with a blank face.

Eli looked at his friend. "But, Adam-"

Adam closed his eyes and cut his friend off. "Eli, just shut up and read your comic."

Eli almost smirked at the irony as Clare walked up. "Eli, me and my mom are looking at houses. Then my.. um dad, can you come?"

Eli looked at Adam and Clare bit her lip. Adam looked up to Clare. Her eyes were rimmed with tears and she was shaking her leg, a new nervous habit.

"Eli, go. You'll be over both houses soon enough." Adam said and Clare knelt down to Adam first.

"What's wrong" she whispers, and Adam sighed.

"Bianca all over again." Eli responded. "With a twist."

Adam smiled softly. "Not a big problem, hey, I have to go. Drew has practice and you know, I love being there when Mom's honking her horn like that."

Clare smiled and Eli grabbed her hand and left with her.

* * *

Drew's practice was running late. Coach had to go over some stuff when Owen and Zane were on opposing practice teams. Owen called out rape when Zane tackled him. That earned the team some push-ups and a stern talking to.

Adam replayed Fiona's words_. _

_"nothing serious... or physical_"

Drew could do that. Maybe struggled with the not physical part... but Drew could do not serious.

So Adam let Drew have Fiona to himself for the past few weeks. Drew had pretened to be smooth and suave and tuxedo-rich all while Adam rolled his eyes and read the Goon. She laughed at his deadpanned jokes and his jabs at Drew. She helped him with the FTM buisness, like picking a middle name. It was Mitchell. She insisted it suited him. He informed his mother, subconsciously giving her permission to yell at him more formally. She giggled at that. He thought...

But obviously, since she was a girl, Adam had all the luck with her.

Every since that afternoon day ago, Adam had dodged Fiona and her beauty.

She didn't want anything, he was just... a placeholder? And since she wanted nothing physical, he barely was one at all. So he refused to be one. Though... her eyes... and her hair... and how she would look outside of a uniform...

No. He had pride. Well... at least enough not be Fiona's plaything.

"Adam!" he heard a peeved Fiona voice.

Adam said nothing as he sat on the steps. She walked forward.

"Adam..." she trailed off. Her voice was soft and sweet and confused. He didn't want to hear this.

He stood up and walked only a few steps before he heard her again.

"Why are you hurting me like this?" her voice cracked. Fiona missed her Adam, the Adam he showed people he got close enough to. The smart and funny and witty and caring and loving Adam. She thought she saw hurt flicker across his face as she discussed her ideal relationship.

It irritated her that he would act so... Drew, befriending her to use her for her body.

In that second Fiona realized her problem.

Body.

Adam was an FTM. He probably thought... Drew was... but...Bobby...

Adam turned.

"The last thing on Earth I want is to hurt you." he said flatly, masking himself from her before her very eyes. "I don't even think I could."

Fiona said nothing, just looking at him. He turned again and Fiona closed her eyes. It still hurt to talk about him.

"My ex-boyfriend." she said and Adam turned around again. He looked at her, asking her to continue.

"His name was Bobby. He had anger issues. I-I didn't even like him very much. My family had a reputation to up-hold."

Adam spoke up. "Why are you-"

"Stairs." she said. "Pushed me down the stairs." She closed her eyes.

"Fiona." Adam said.

"He... um, slapped me, tried to 'seduce' me, cheated on me, and needless to say my luck with men isn't the best. I dated Riley. He called me a.. bitch, but I met Zane in my yoga class. He's really awesome."

She was rambling now as tears peeped out of her eyes.

Adam walked back up the steps and sat. He looked up.

"Wanna sit?" he asked. Fiona sat.

"That wasn't a like... something pointed at you. To make fun of you being transgender would be awful considering I have friends who are FTMs and MTFs. At least, we've met in New York and Paris and what not."

Fiona looked down."Adam. I like you for being real, and when I said people pretend... I didn't mean that you were pretending to be a boy. I mean like Drew. He's just using me as a rebound from Alli and acting like King Arthur."

Adam sighed. "You want time? I'm not being rejected?"

Fiona leaned in and kissed the outside of his mouth, lingering a bit. Adam's cheek instantly warmed and it almost burned Fiona's lips.

Fiona smiled and did it again, this time more on target for like half a second.

"ADAM MITCHELL TORRES!" his mother screamed, assualting the horn.

"Yeah, Adam! Get some! You go girl!" Owen called and chuckled.

Fiona smiled like an idiot. "Just to hold us over."

Adam smiled back as his mother had a spazz attack. "Yeah. Bye Fi."

Fiona giggled.

What a relationship.

* * *

**I wanna write that oneshot on Eli and Clare and parental units going house shopping.**

**Maybe if my parents give me my laptop back. -_-**


End file.
